Normal is so overrated
by Tipititralala
Summary: OS post "Family's week-ends". Lorsque la jalousie d'House l'amène à revoir quelques petits détails vis-à-vis de sa couple avec la Doyenne Lisa Cuddy ...


_Ahah, magie ! Je n'avais prévenu personne et .. Qui voilà ? Moiiiii :D (Pardon pardon, ça doit être la Codéine qui fait son effet x)). Qui plus est, je ne me souviens pas avoir prévenu des gens sur le fait que ma série d'OS avec Tomas n'était pas totalement terminée (ou alors je l'ai fait et je ne m'en souviens plus. Ce qui ne m'étonnerait guère, je dis tellement d'âneries qu'il deviendrait très vite impossible de les compter.) Bref, I'M IN THE PLACE ! (On prononce le 'PLACE' à la française et bien fort, juste pour paraître un peu crétins hein, comme les lapins ;)) [Qu'est-ce que je disais ? Peu de lignes et déjà des conneries bien profondes. C'est tout moi ça !]. Bref ... Qu'est-ce que je disais ? (Mandie serait-elle en manque de beurre de cacahuètes, ce qui provoquerait une débilité irréversible ? A vous de poser le diagnostique !) [Non mais sérieux je suis grave ... Un jour, j'arrêterais d'écrire/dire des conneries. Un jour. Peut-être. Ou jamais. Chouquetteeeee, tu crois que je suis normale ?]. Ah oui si, je me souviens ! J'ai dit que techniquement, personne n'était au courant. Mais ce serait un mensonge, puisque, comme toujours depuis un bon moment déjà, ma Chouquette est dans la combine. Vous pouvez donc grandement remercier Josam, sans qui mes idées ne seraient peut-être pas comme elles le sont. Certes, je suis de nature très imaginative, mais lorsque nos deux cerveaux se réunissent, ça fait des étincelles. J'en profite donc pour la remercier de tout mon coeur pour son soutien sans failles, sa présence (à notre façon) à mes côtés, et tout ce qu'elle m'apporte (Je compte bien sûr les fous rires dedans, je ne m'en passe plus). Alors Chouquette, qu'on soit bien d'accord, t'es une fille en or, alors t'as pas intérêt à me lâcher, sinon je laisse tomber l'écriture hein ! [Attention, la menace qui tue]. Alors je porte un toast à notre super amitié, et qu'elle dure encore et encore, ce que je souhaite très fortement !  
_

_Ça__, c'était le petit aparté spécial, à présent, parlons du récit en lui même. Comme pour les précédents, les principales choses à savoir n'ont pas vraiment changé. Souvenez-vous, dans cette série qui compté à présent 4 OS ("They said I don't have a daddy", "Together", "Family's week-end" et maintenant "Normal is so overrated"), House est maintenant officiellement le père adoptif de Rachel, 7 ans, en plus d'être le père biologique du petit Tomas, 3 ans. House et Cuddy n'ont jamais rompu depuis qu'ils se sont mis en couple suite à l'incident de Trenton, et à l'hôpital, tout le monde sait pour eux et les enfants. Voilà voilà, vous n'avez rien d'autre en particulier à savoir pour comprendre cet OS !_

_Je risque de me répéter une fois de plus, mais je vous remercie encore et encore pour vos reviews. Ça fait vraiment du bien de voir qu'après tout ce temps qui est déjà passé depuis que j'ai commencé à publier mes écrits ici, vous me suivez encore. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est motivant, encourageant et combien ça fait du bien de se sentir soutenue, aimée et tout ce qui va avec. N'hésitez donc pas à continuer à donner votre avis, qu'il soit bon ou non, tous sont les bienvenus et me permettront d'avancer, de m'améliorer encore. Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps (déjà que mon intro n'est pas dans la rapidité comme vous pouvez en juger), et je vous retrouve bientôt, c'est promis !_

_See ya people :D_

* * *

_**Normal is so overrated**_

10H16, et il franchissait tout juste le seuil du hall, se félicitant intérieurement d'être arrivé en avance sur le temps qu'il avait initialement prévu pour venir jusque là. Et, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à signer le registre de présence, il remarqua sa compagne un peu plus loin, adossée contre le comptoir, en pleine discussion avec un homme en costard-cravate, dans le genre plutôt beau garçon. Assez jeune qui plus est s'il se fiait à son instinct. A en juger par sa tête qui semblait lui rappeler quelqu'un qu'il avait vu quelque part dans une revue médicale, il s'agissait d'un grand neurochirurgien, dont la renommée était mondiale. Voilà que maintenant elle se mettait à rire à ce qu'il disait ! House sentit la jalousie monter en lui, s'appuyant sur le pommeau de sa canne pour se contenir de mettre son poing dans la figure du médecin.

Elle rayonnait, tout simplement. Bon sang ce qu'il détestait lorsque son sourire et/ou son rire ne s'adressait pas à lui ! Il n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'il la rejoigne, qu'il montre qu'elle était sienne. Il ne pouvait pas en supporter plus, c'était déjà trop pour lui. Parce que là, ce prétentieux devenait un peu trop proche d'elle à son goût, et il l'avait bien vu lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, les yeux pétillants comme s'il s'apprêtait à se ruer sur sa proie !

D'un pas assuré, il s'avança vers elle, la faisant presque sursauter lorsqu'il enroula son bras autour d'elle et posa possessivement sa main sur la hanche de celle-ci. Elle tourna la tête vers lui puis l'autre médecin, avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire les présentations.

**- Professeur Michael Kaiser, je vous présente le Docteur Gregory House. Le Docteur House est notre chef du département Diagnostiques, c'est le meilleur Diagnosticien certifié, ainsi qu'un excellent** **Néphrologue et Spécialiste en maladies infectieuses**,fit-elle en les indiquant tour à tour, toujours souriante. **Et le Professeur Kaiser est le plus talentueux Neurochirurgien du pays, il aimerait travailler ici.**  
**  
**L'infirme dévisagea leur hôte, chaque détail passant en revue. Il était trop bien habillé pour vouloir se salir les mains, et semblait appartenir à ce genre de personnes qui ne se frottent pas aux autres, craignant que cela entache sa popularité, ou qu'il puisse être contaminé par un quelconque microbe, qu'importe qu'il soit le mois virulent ou le plus inoffensif. Qui plus est, il avait bien remarqué son regard vissé sur la poitrine avantageuse de Cuddy, il était loin d'être aveugle, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa Patronne, tout de même !

**- C'est l'hôpital qui vous intéresse, ou plutôt les seins de la Patronne ? **Lâcha le médecin d'un ton assez brut, qui fit sortir le neurochirurgien de sa torpeur admirative devant la poitrine de sa peut-être future employeuse.

La concernée fusilla du regard, et l'entraîna un peu plus loin en le tirant par le bras de la chemise après s'être excusée auprès de Kaiser.

**- Non mais ça va pas la tête ou quoi ? **Le sermonna-t-elle alors une fois éloignés. **C'est un excellent médecin, et toi tu lui fais une remarque à propos de mes seins ! Ne commences pas à voir le mal partout, sinon on va pas s'entendre.**

Il leva les yeux au plafond, puis les reposa sur elle. Pourquoi était-ce lui qu'on sermonnait, alors qu'il ne faisait que la protéger de ce regard indiscret ? Non mais vraiment, c'était trop injuste !

**- Patty et Selma sont à moi, il doit apprendre à regarder ailleurs, un point c'est tout ! **Déclara-t-il avant de croiser ses bras sur son torse. **D'autant plus que s'il bosse ici je te préviens, il aura affaire à moi.**

Elle laissa échapper un soupir, et fit un pas vers lui, mains sur les hanches, pour donner plus d'impact à ses propos.

**- Alors là très cher, tu rêves**, assura-t-elle en tapant du doigt sur les abdominaux de l'homme qui partageait sa vie et son lit. **Si tu oses le faire, tu pourras compter sur moi pour te laisser tous les soirs les enfants pendant que je fricoterais avec lui.**

Il voulut répondre, mais il fut simplement capable d'ouvrir la bouche et de la refermer. Bon sang, elle le manipulait par les sentiments, c'était mauvais pour lui. Certes, il savait qu'elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à finir dans le lit de ce prétentieux, mais elle était consciente qu'accepter de dîner avec lui suffisait à rendre son partenaire plus que jaloux. Il avait donc intérêt à se tenir à carreaux s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle mette ses menaces à exécution.

**- Fais attention à lui quand même, il s'appelle Kaiser ! **La prévint-il, comme si elle avait du soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. **Je trouve que ça ressemble étrangement à 'Führer', or tu es juive !**

Cette fois, elle se mit à rire devant la stupidité de ses propos. Vraiment celui-là, toujours le mot pour la faire rire hein ! Elle se mit donc sur la pointe des pieds, et déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue rugueuse.

**- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, tout ira bien**, assura-t-elle. **Alors maintenant va travailler ou demain j'envoie Rachel et Tomas te réveiller à 7h, et à 8h tu devras venir avec moi à l'hôpital !**

Il grogna en signe de mécontentement, puis se dirigea vers les ascenseurs non sans avoir pincé le fessier de sa supérieure auparavant. Une fois à l'étage, il posa ses affaires dans son bureau, jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle mitoyenne où son équipe épluchait des dizaines de dossiers afin de trouver un cas intéressant à se mettre sous la dent, puis se rabattit sur le bureau de son meilleur ami où il pénétra sans prendre la peine de frapper. Ouf, il n'avait pas à trouver un prétexte idiot pour faire dégager un quelconque cancéreux en rendez-vous avec sa conscience, il n'y avait que lui. Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et reçut un froncement de sourcils de la part de son ami.

**- La rediffusion du match ne va pas tarder, alors bouge ton cul, direction la salle de repos ! **Lui lança-t-il avant de boiter vers l'extérieur de la salle.

Son ami grogna, mais le suivit néanmoins. Après tout, il avait tout autant envie que lui de voir cette partie ! Une fois arrivés à destination, ils se laissèrent ensuite retomber sur le divan présent dans la pièce, totalement avachis à l'intérieur. A leur plus grand regret, la rediffusion avait été annulé, remplacé par un stupide programme où des hommes et des femmes se battaient presque pour passer pour le plus idiot aux yeux de tous, avec des épreuves toutes plus nulles et sans queue ni tête les unes que les autres.

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la pièce pour aller manger un morceau à la cafétéria, un groupe de jeunes internes pénétra dans la salle, et aussitôt le sujet de leur conversation fit dresser les poils de Greg sur ses bras, qui fit signe à Wilson de rester à sa place, et de ne surtout pas les regarder, afin que ces derniers ne remarquent pas leur présence.

**- T'as vu comme le haut de la Boss baillait quand elle est venue s'assurer qu'on avait bien tous été assignés à un service ? **S'enthousiasma l'un deux, que plus tard House identifia comme nommé Christopher. **Putain ses seins demandaient presque à ce qu'on les pelote à en perdre la tête !**

Les autres se mirent à rire, et applaudirent à moitié ses propos. Jeunesse de mes deux, pensa le Diagnosticien, peu ravi d'apprendre qu'on parlait ainsi de sa petite amie. Les nouveaux n'avaient aucun respect ou quoi ? C'était peut-être pour ça, même probablement pour ça, que la plupart du temps, il fuyait la salle de repos des médecins comme la peste.

**- Bravo Matt quand tu as eu l'idée de faire tomber ton calepin**, le félicita un jeune du nom de Jonas. **La vision sur son derrière bien en chair, miam !  
- Moi, elle peut venir dans mon lit quand elle veut, je l'attends ! **Assura un grand gaillard au vocabulaire peu évolué, surnommé Josh.

Intérieurement, House fulminait. Comment pouvait-on parler ainsi de sa compagne ? Merde en plus, aucun des membres du personnel de l'hôpital, et même les patients habitués des lieux savaient qu'elle partageait la vie du Diagnosticien, ces petits impertinents ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer ! Wilson quant à lui, se retenait comme il pouvait de rire. Son meilleur ami faisait une de ces têtes, il était impossible de ne pas trouver ça drôle !

Heureusement pour le Néphrologue, les internes ne tardèrent pas à dégager, pour aller draguer des infirmières, selon leurs dires. Il grogna, et frappa du poing la surface en bois de la table basse.

**- Non mais tu les as entendu ces petits cons ? **S'étouffa House, les yeux noirs de rage. **Je vais leur apprendre à manquer de respect à Cuddy, ils vont voir ce que je vais leur faire !**

Wilson croisa ses bras sur son buste, fixant son meilleur ami. Décidément, lorsque quelque chose concernait Lisa, le Diagnosticien perdait tous ses moyens et réagissait excessivement. C'était pourtant loin d'être nouveau !

**- House, au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, les hommes employés ici bavent depuis bien longtemps sur elle**, lui annonça l'Oncologue, gardant parfaitement son calme. **Tu sais tout comme moi que Cuddy a un corps de rêve, et qu'elle ne laisse pas les hommes indifférents. La preuve, tu n'as jamais pu lui résister !  
- Mais moi c'est différent ! **S'offusqua-t-elle. **Je la connais depuis l'Université, j'étais déjà sorti avec elle … Eux, ils ne voient que son physique merde ! C'est ma petite-amie, ils le savent pourtant !**

James pouffa discrètement de rire, amusé par le comportement de son ami. Vraiment, il adorait cette partie jalouse chez lui, c'était un vrai divertissement. Et quoi que le Néphrologue puisse dire, il s'agissait d'une preuve de son amour pour la Doyenne.

**- Tu as déjà été jeune House, tu sais ce que c'est de convoiter une femme juste pour son corps et d'avoir envie de te le faire, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais bien que dans ces moments-là, peu importe s'il y a un petit ami dans l'histoire**, lui rappela l'homme aux yeux noisettes. **Et ne prétends pas le contraire, je te connais, tu as couché avec des call-girls pendant des années juste pour leur beauté et leurs performances !  
- Mais LISA C'EST DIFFERENT ! **S'exclama-t-il un peu plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. **Ce n'est pas une call-girl, c'est ma compagne !**

Afin de ne pas mettre l'infirme trop sur les nerfs, le Cancérologue jugea bon de stopper là la conversation, pour ne pas envenimer les choses et donner des arguments supplémentaires à House quant à sa vengeance contre les petits insolents. Leurs estomacs réclamant d'être remplis, ils se rendirent à la cantine de l'hôpital, où ils prirent place au fond de la salle avec leurs plateaux, à discuter de tout et de rien en avalant peu à peu le contenu de leurs assiettes.

A peine une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, la silhouette parfaite de Lisa Cuddy poussa les portes à battants, et s'engagea en direction de la file pour prendre son repas. Evidemment, bon nombre de membres de la gente masculine se retournèrent sur son passage, mais elle n'y prêta aucunement attention, et rejoignit House et Wilson. Elle s'installa en face de son compagnon, un large sourire aux lèvres, tandis que ces deux-là se gardèrent bien de tenir leurs langues au sujet de ce qu'il avait entendu en salle de repos. Puis, chacun rejoignit son office, non sans un petit baiser échangé entre l'Administratrice et son employé.

Le soir venu, les deux amants demeuraient allongés dans leur lit, leurs jambes emmêlées , leurs corps l'un contre l'autre. Distraitement, il redessinait les courbes de la Demoiselle, qui ronronnait de plaisir sous ce contact tout bonnement délicieux. Elle avait sa tête sur son torse nu, les yeux clos.

**- Tu es au courant que les internes parlent de tes seins et de ton cul pendant leur pause ? **Lâcha-t-il l'air de rien, ayant trop besoin de lui poser cette question en apparence totalement stupide et sans intérêt.

Elle cessa ses caresses sur son buste, et releva la tête, fortement surprise. Pourquoi lui demandait-il ça maintenant, sans raisons apparentes ?

**- Parce que tu suis les petits nouveaux en pause toi maintenant ? **Se moqua-t-elle, avant de se positionner à califourchon sur lui. **Je croyais que tu les fuyais depuis toujours parce qu'ils sont purement immatures ?**

Il plaça aussitôt ses mains sur le postérieur de sa Patronne, embrassant au passage la naissance de ses seins.

**- Ils le sont, plus que jamais**, assura-t-il. **Et crois moi, ils ne se gênent pas pour parler de ton physique ces petits cons ! Les tailleurs, c'est définitivement trop sexy sur toi.**

Elle rit doucement, et se pencha vers le visage de son compagnon, se saisissant au passage de ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant. Ses pouces retraçaient les contours de son visage, la faisant frissonner lorsque sa peau entrait en contact avec sa barbe rugueuse.

**- Et alors, en quoi ça te dérange ? **S'étonna-t-elle. **Tu n'es pas fier que les hommes t'envient de m'avoir pour compagne ?  
- Bien sûr que si**, grogna-t-il avant de poursuivre plus bas, de façon à ce qu'elle ne puisse pas l'entendre distinctement. **Mais y a quand même des limites à respecter …  
- Quoi ? **Le fit-elle répéter, son fessier contre le bassin de son partenaire et ses mains sur son torse.  
**- Rien**, annonça-t-il. **Mais si demain tu pouvais venir en col roulé et jean, ça m'arrangerait ...**

Il la fit basculer totalement sur lui, l'inondant ainsi de baisers afin qu'elle ne pense plus à ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Evidemment, cette méthode fonctionna rapidement, dans un sens comme dans l'autre. Dans une tendresse couplée à une fougue dont eux seuls avaient la recette secrète, leurs corps s'unirent, ne faisant d'eux qu'une seule et même entité. Gémissements, baisers, petits coups de langue, mouvements du bassin, sucions, petites morsures, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour savoir ce qu'ils devaient faire s'ils souhaitaient faire plaisir à l'autre. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, ils n'étaient bien qu'ensemble, et les quatre années qu'ils avaient déjà passé en couple ainsi que la naissance de leur fils avaient été une preuve plus que flagrante.

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il s'éveilla aux environs de neuf heures, la place de sa compagne était fraîche, et sa main frôla un petit post-il au niveau de l'oreiller. Bien qu'il avait pour habitude de la traiter de romantique chaque fois qu'elle faisait ça, il appréciait l'attention qui s'en dégageait.

_**« Comme tu dormais profondément et que je n'avais pas de réunions ou de rendez-vous ce matin, je suis partie un peu plus tard et j'ai déposé les enfants à l'école, d'où le fait que j'ai pensé à couper ton réveil pour te laisser dormir un peu plus longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que tu arrives à midi, sinon je viendrai moi-même te chercher par la peau des fesses.  
Je t'aime.  
C.  
PS : Tu verras une fois au PPTH si je me suis pliée à ta requête d'hier soir ...»**_

Curieux, il se leva, prit une douche et se vêtit aussi vite que sa jambe meurtrie le lui permit. Après un rapide petit déjeuner, il attrapa son sac à dos, ses clés de moto, et rejoignit l'hôpital en zigzaguant entre les voitures qu'il jugeait trop lentes à son goût.

Tout juste franchissait-il les doubles portes du hall, que son regard ne pût s'empêcher de s'ancrer sur sa compagne, qui sortait tout juste d'une des salles de consultations, sa blouse sur le dos. Elle portait un col roulé rouge ainsi qu'un jean bleu foncé, le tout avec une paire de ses fidèles talons aiguilles. Elle s'approcha tout sourire de lui, et déposa un baiser sur sa joue pour le saluer. Mais plus elle s'avançait, plus il se rendait compte que sa tenue n'avait pas les effets escomptés. Son haut moulait plus encore sa poitrine, redessinant plus rondement ses seins que ses habituels décolletés, et son jean n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un slim, qui retombait parfaitement sur ses formes avantageuses. Lui qui croyait que lui faire porter de telles choses permettrait de faire cesser les remarques à son sujet, il s'était totalement trompé, ça n'avait fait que la rendre encore plus sexy. Bon sang que c'était loin d'être simple d'être le compagnon d'une Déesse comme Cuddy …

A peine purent-ils échanger quelques mots, qu'elle fut contrainte de retourner à la Clinic tandis qu'elle l'envoyait au service de Diagnostiques où son équipe cherchait toujours un cas à se mettre sous la dent. Mais au lieu de les rejoindre, il se rendit dans le bureau de son meilleur ami, désireux de parler avec sa conscience de la situation. Il se laissa donc retomber sur le canapé sous le regard las de Wilson, qui présumait d'ores et déjà qu'elle serait le sujet de la conversation.

**- J'ai besoin de ton aide … **Souffla simplement House, avant de se passer les mains sur le visage.  
**- Encore Cuddy je présume ? **Répondit le Cancérologue, avant de s'enfoncer dans sa chaise.  
**- Dans le mille. J'ai essayé de lui parler des remarques des internes, mais j'ai l'impression que ça lui passe au dessus de la tête**, expliqua-t-il, allongé sur le divan, et faisant tourner sa canne entre ses doigts.  
**- Parce que ce n'est pas nouveau pour elle**, lui rappela Criquet. **Depuis des années et des années, elle a toujours eu le droit à ce genre de remarques, surtout venant de toi. Elle est flattée, ça la fait se sentir femme. Mais tu peux en être sûr, elle est d'autant plus touchée par ce que **_**toi **_**tu lui dis. Tu es son compagnon, le père de ses enfants, pour elle ton opinion prime.**

Le Diagnosticien haussa les épaules, partagé entre l'envie de croire totalement son ami, et les milliers de questions qui se bousculaient dans sa tête.

**- Je lui ai demandé de s'habiller moins sexy pour aujourd'hui**, avoua-t-il, en se passant la langue sur les lèvres pour les humecter un peu. **Elle l'a fait pour moi, mais au final un jean et un col roulé la moulent davantage qu'un tailleur !**

Wilson se leva alors, et s'avança vers son ami en souriant légèrement.

**- Cesses un peu de t'en faire pour des choses aussi futiles House**, lui conseilla son ami avant d'ouvrir la porte de son bureau. **Au contraire, profite du fait qu'on t'envie d'avoir une petite-amie aussi belle qu'elle, et ne fait pas attention au reste. Elle t'aime, elle te restera toujours ****fidèle, tu le sais tout autant que moi.**

L'infirme hocha la tête, convaincu. Il sortit de l'office en compagnie de son meilleur ami, et tous deux rejoignirent la salle de repos, le match dont la rediffusion avait été annulé étant prévu pour ce jour-là. Comme la fois précédente, ils se laissèrent retomber sur le divan, prêt à suivre avec enthousiasme la partie.

Alors que la pause de mi-temps démarrait à peine, un groupe de jeunes, médecins cette fois-ci, entra dans la pièce et s'attroupa autour du babyfoot où ils démarrèrent une partie animée, sans même prêter attention aux grognements des deux chefs de service devant la télé, gênés par les onomatopées en tout genre que poussaient les nouveaux arrivants. Heureusement pour House et Wilson, la partie ne s'éternisa pas trop, mais malheureusement pour eux, les jeunes s'attablèrent tous ensemble, un café à la main, et le principal sujet de discussion de la gente masculine de l'hôpital refit surface.

**- Vous avez vu comme le Docteur Cuddy est trooooop bonne aujourd'hui ? **S'exclama un tout juste diplômé en radiologie. **Avec son slim qui moule son cul de bonasse, ça donne envie de plonger dedans !**

Les autres sifflèrent en signe d'acquiescement, alors qu'House se retenait de bouger de sa 'cachette' pour lui mettre son poing dans la gueule.

**- Et t'as vu ses seins mec ? De vrais obus ! **Lâcha un urgentiste dont la barbe naissante lui donnait plutôt un air stupide que viril. **J'y coincerais volontiers ma tête avant de les peloter !  
- C'est à cause du gosse qu'elle a eu ça**, rappela un maigrichon qui se croyait mieux que tout le monde, pas encore diplômé en hématologie. **Et dire que c'est soit-disant l'autre raclure de House qui l'a engrossé ! Elle a vraiment mal fait son choix, se taper un infirme sans doute quasi impuissant alors qu'elle peut avoir un vrai taureau de compétition !**

Tous gloussèrent comme les idiots qu'ils étaient, se frappant dans la main comme un vulgaire clan mal organisé.

**- On parie qu'elle se jette sur le premier mâle alpha qui se présente à elle tellement l'autre handicapé la frustre ? **Ricana le petit nouveau en Pédiatrie. **Elle mériterait de connaître l'orgasme multiple, c'est moi qui vous le dit !  
- De toute façon, tant qu'elle ne porte pas la bague au doigt, rien ne m'empêchera de tenter ma chance avec elle**, assura celui qu'House reconnut aussitôt comme Kaiser, le neurochirurgien récemment employé par Lisa. **Gosses ou pas gosses, en couple depuis quatre ans avec un connard infirme ou non, je ne vais pas laisser ma chance passer, je vais me la faire !**

Wilson remarqua aussitôt l'éclair hargneux dans les yeux de son ami, qui n'appréciait pas du tout les remarques qu'il venait d'entendre. Il bouillonnait de l'intérieur, et le pauvre Oncologue lui faisait signe comme il pouvait de se contenir, au moins le temps que les petits morveux retournent vaquer à leurs occupations.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, les chefs des départements Diagnostiques & Oncologie se retrouvèrent enfin seuls, de la fumée sortant presque par les oreilles du plus âgé.

**- House calme toi et laisse les dire**, essaya de le raisonner son ami, ne sachant que faire. **Ce sont des idiots qui ne pensent qu'avec leur pénis.  
- Ouais ben je vais faire un nœud avec, ils feront moins les malins ! **S'égosilla-t-il avant de se lever promptement.  
**- Tu sais bien que jamais Lisa ne te trompera, elle t'aime bien trop pour ça, et tu lui suffis largement**, lui rappela Jimmy, toujours assis sur le canapé. **Alors oublie les, ne leur montres pas que leurs paroles te touchent.**

Toutefois, son meilleur ami ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille, et avait quitté la pièce afin de se réfugier sur le toit, un des rares endroits où il savait que l'on ne viendrait pas le déranger. C'était ça ou la morgue, mais l'air était meilleur ici.

Les mains sur la rembarre il ferma les yeux, laissant le vent fouetter son visage. Les paroles des jeunes médecins lui revenaient en mémoire, et principalement l'une des remarques. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y réfléchir encore et encore, lui qui pourtant avait toujours été contre cette idée. Mais là, la donne avait changé. Lisa n'était pas simplement sa petite-amie, c'était sa compagne, la mère de ses enfants, sa bouée de sauvetage lorsqu'il en avait besoin. Et une chose était sûre, jamais il ne la céderait à quelqu'un d'autre, il l'aimait bien trop pour ça.

Durant une bonne trentaine de minutes, il demeura là, à peser le pour et le contre de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Puis il se leva enfin, sa décision prise. Il n'avait plus qu'à mettre en place le plan qu'il venait de mettre en place dans son cerveau de génie...

Le lendemain matin, il était arrivé à son heure habituelle au travail, l'air de rien. La veille, il s'était bien gardé de ne pas dire un mot à sa compagne sur ce qu'il avait entendu de la part de ses employés masculins, mais du fait qu'il lui ait semblé plus tranquille, elle n'avait pas présumé qu'il préparait une vengeance.

Tandis qu'il franchissait le seuil de l'hôpital, sa main demeurait dans sa poche, afin de s'assurer que l'objet s'y trouvait toujours. Il regarda brièvement aux alentours, et vit sa compagne dans son bureau, penchée sur son MacBook concentrée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Il devait trouver un moyen de rassembler le plus de personnes dans le hall s'il voulait que cela fasse son effet …

Après un rapide coup de fil avec Wilson, il se posta vers les ascenseurs, un sourire aux lèvres. Quelques minutes plus tard son ami apparut, lui adressant un regard interrogateur sur le pourquoi du comment il lui avait demandé de l'aide. Greg répondit par un simple signe de tête en direction du bureau de la Patronne, où l'Oncologue se rendit.

**- Cuddy, on vous réclame à l'accueil**, annonça-t-il, tentant de dissimuler au mieux sa nervosité si elle venait à lui en vouloir de l'avoir fait s'y rendre.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'interrogeant du regard. Il répondit par un simple haussement des épaules, et une mine laissant entrevoir qu'il n'en savait pas plus. Elle laissa donc tout en plan et le suivit, se dirigeant aussitôt vers Brenda pour avoir davantage d'informations. Et, alors qu'elle entamait tout juste une discussion avec son employée qui lui assurait qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait demander, un coup de canne fut asséné sur la rambarde du balcon surplombant le hall, ce qui la fit aussitôt sursauter vivement.

**- Hey, Cuddy ! **Lui hurla une voix qui lui était plus que familière, qui attira aussitôt toute son attention.

La salle était réellement bondée puisqu'il s'agissait de l'heure de pointe, mais elle savait parfaitement où il se trouvait. Elle leva donc la tête, les yeux écarquillés en direction de l'endroit d'où il surplombait le hall tout entier, tout comme le firent bon nombre des employés et patients présents sur les lieux.

**- Attrape ! **Lâcha-t-il simplement, l'air de rien, comme s'il s'agissait d'une requête des plus anodines.

Et, avant même qu'elle ne puisse dire dire quoi que ce soit, une petite boîte recouvert de satin rouge vola depuis le balcon, sous les regards plus que surpris de tous les témoins présents. Lisa l'attrapa sans difficultés, et fronça aussitôt les sourcils en observant le boîtier sous toutes ses coutures. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Lorsque, sourcils froncés, elle voulut l'interroger du regard, il lui adressa un large sourire et s'éloigna tranquillement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Autour de la jeune femme, un attroupement s'était formé, tous désireux de savoir ce que le coffret contenait. Piquée par sa curiosité, elle chercha quelques instants la raison du geste de son compagnon mais, ne trouvant aucune explication valable, elle finit par l'ouvrir, alors que tous les yeux étaient rivés sur elle.

A sa grande surprise, à l'intérieur, posé sur un petit coussin de flanelle blanche bordée de rouge, se trouvait une bague, une sublime bague sertie d'un sublime rubis vif, taillé en forme de cœur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent comme jamais, son cerveau était totalement déconnecté. Elle ne comprenait vraiment plus rien à la situation …

Après s'être raclée la gorge pour rappeler à ses employés que ce n'était pas leurs affaires, elle prit la direction des ascenseurs, boîtier en main, et la bague toujours à l'intérieur. Aussi vite que ses Louboutin le lui permirent, elle se précipita dans le bureau de House, où elle trouva celui-ci en salle de Diagnostique différentiel, discutant le plus naturellement du monde avec elle. Après lui avoir fait signe d'aller dans le bureau mitoyen, elle se planta devant lui, qui ne quittait pas un seul instant le large sourire qu'il affichait, fier de son effet.

**- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est s'il-te-plaît ? **Fit-elle en indiquant le coffret qu'elle tenait toujours dans sa main.  
**- Une bague**, déclara-t-il avant de se laisser retomber sur son fauteuil, l'invitant à s'approcher plus encore de lui. **C'est ce que de nos jours, nous homo-sapiens sapiens mâles avons besoin de faire pour montrer aux autres qu'une femme est à nous. **

Elle le dévisagea longuement, ne réalisant pas de suite l'allusion qu'il faisait dans sa métaphore. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle ait un compagnon qui transforme une grosse partie de ses propos en figures de style, plutôt qu'un qui s'exprimerait comme tout le monde ?

**- Attends attends … **Fit-elle, fixant tour à tour la bague puis son interlocuteur. **Tu es en train de me dire que cette bague, c'est ta façon de me demander en mariage ?**

Le sourire du médecin s'agrandit alors davantage, tandis qu'elle dut se retenir au bureau, ses jambes se transformant en coton. Mon Dieu si elle s'était attendue à ça !

**- T'es pas obligée de répondre maintenant**, déclara-t-il, se régalant des étincelles qui brillaient dans les iris bleus-gris de la Doyenne.

Sans plus attendre et le regard ancré au sien, elle prit la bague, qu'elle passa à son annulaire gauche, avant de s'approcher de son fiancé pour l'embrasser amoureusement. A demande peu commode, réponse toute aussi personnelle. Peu lui importait que rien ne se soit passé de manière romantique, intime, ou dans les règles de l'art comme disent les puritains, elle était plus qu'heureuse, et ça lui suffisait amplement. Elle qui avait abandonné sans regrets l'idée de se marier un jour, se suffisant largement à son stade de compagne de House, voilà qu'au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, elle devenait sa fiancée et plus tard, sa femme. Rien ne pouvait la combler plus encore de joie …

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir embrassé son compagnon nouvellement fiancé, elle fut forcée de traverser à nouveau le hall, sous les regards inquisiteurs de toutes les personnes présentes. Ses joues se parèrent de rouge, elle avançait la tête un peu baissée. Et très rapidement, la salle se remplit d'applaudissements et de félicitations -Wilson et Brenda les premiers-, tous ayant bien remarqué qu'à présent la bague ornait son doigt. D'un regard dont elle seule avait le secret, elle les soma de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations, ce qu'ils firent non sans la féliciter encore et encore. Elle se faufila comme elle put jusqu'à son office où elle s'enferma à clé, avant de se laisser retomber sur son fauteuil. Aussitôt, ses yeux se posèrent sur sa main gauche, qu'elle porta contre son cœur. Il lui avait déjà offert un fils, et voilà qu'à présent, elle allait devenir Madame House. Qui aurait cru qu'avec elle, il serait capable d'aller jusque là …

Pendant ce temps, fier comme un paon, House se rendit en salle de repos, où il aperçut avec plaisir les internes et jeunes médecins qu'il avait entendu discuter de sa compagne. Il fit en sorte de bien se faire remarquer cette fois-ci, contrairement aux précédentes où ils ne s'étaient même pas rendus compte de sa présence. Il se stoppa à leur hauteur, un large sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres, et faisant tourner sa canne entre ses mains.

**- Maintenant, on arrête de fantasmer sur Lisa Cuddy, ce temps-là est révolu. Parce que bientôt, ce sera Madame Lisa House !**Fanfaronna-t-il avant de quitter la pièce comme il y était rentré, tout content de lui.

Dans la salle, les jeunes gens ne bougeaient plus, tout bonnement sur le cul. D'une part, ne sachant pas _comment _il pouvait être au courant de ce qu'ils avaient dit la veille et, d'autre part comment une telle initiative était possible de la part du Diagnosticien longtemps catégorisé comme 'sans cœur'.

Durant des années, il s'était persuadé que le mariage n'était qu'un acte stupide, consistant à lier de façon totalement subjective deux personnes, par la signature d'un papier qui en lui-même, ne ressemblait ni plus ni moins qu'à un ramassis de mots mis les uns à la suite sans que les propos qu'ils expriment ne soient réellement respectés. Mais comme pour beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, Lisa avait changé la donne. Avec deux enfants, il ne pouvait se permettre de ne pas s'engager un peu plus avec elle, et ces petits cons d'étudiants l'avaient fait réfléchir. Même s'ils ne s'unissaient qu'à la mairie, aux yeux de tous elle deviendrait sa femme, et porterait enfin son nom, tout comme le faisaient déjà Rachel et Tomas. Et puis, on ne pourrait plus prétendre qu'elle était toujours sur le marché, car à présent elle était la fiancée du moins apprécié des génies de la médecine mais à ses yeux à elle, celle du plus merveilleux des hommes qu'elle n'ait jamais connu …

_The End._


End file.
